gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Diviner-class Mobile Suit Battleship
The Diviner-class Mobile Suit Battleship, commonly referred to as the Diviner-class Battleship or the Diviner-class Mobile Suit Carrier, was a class of warship concurrently employed by the Overview Description Operational History Early History Intermission Years Role External Layout The hull of the ship is long and slender, making the ship faster and less of a target against enemy fire. The engineers took inspiration from ancient Greek and Roman maritime battleships, a light fast attacking vessel carrying a small armed force. The top of the ship has total of ? GEN Cannons. Two of the pairs are lined right below the command bridge of the ship, allowing the crew to have visual confirmation of enemy attack and/or destruction. It has 3 large engines for horizontal thrust. The sides of the hull have a pair of rotatable (360 degree) vertical thrusters, each containing 2 engines and 2 pairs of large missile launchers; a total of 7 engines. It's maximum MS capacity is 10 and they're launched at various sections of the ship. Internal Layout Control Center The Control Center (CC), usually referred to as the Bridge, was the most important part of the ship, it was responsible for navigation, control, and the direction of the ship. Located deep within the vessel, it was most protected area of the ship and could only be compromised by sustained heavy fire. The Command Center was placed within a fairly large room with several different stations placed in the four corners with the main command area placed in the center. Armament Primary Weapon Systems The Diviner-class Battleship was designed to feature a vast array of advanced weaponry largely meant for quick successive shots, eventually overwhelming the opposition as well as containing armaments placed for support purposes. Fixed on the top hull of the ship were two Revolutech Advanced Industries G-17A Assault Cannons, a long range weapon designed for maximum damage output and range as it was known to be capable of destroying enemy hulls in two to three consecutive hits from far away. However, the weapon did have its flaws. Considering the fact that Assault Cannons were primarily energy based and required GEN particles to function, it needed to gather sufficient particles to power up its blasts, thus limiting the cannons rate of fire. By charging up, it could fire up to five shots in quick succession. But when that was over, the cannons would need about 1 minute to charge up again. Secondary Weapon Systems Armour Engines Shielding For shielding purposes, the Diviner-class Mobile Suit Battleship was a equipped with a new component simply known as the GEN Energy Creation System. The GEN Energy Creation System was a system designed in the later years of the Powering n order to function under the large power usage the Diviner-class presented, the Diviner was outfitted with two military styled Heavy Duty GEN Energy Creation System Generators. The GEN Energy Creation System was seen as an experimental energy reactor due to its theoretical power production. However, the system proved to be entirely plausible as it Complement Renowned Ships *''.... Diviner'' (Class namesake) *''.... Legion'' *''.... Centurion'' *''.... Principiate'' *''.... Praetorian'' *''.... Rajput'' *''.... Musketeer'' *''.... Ming Warrior'' Gallery File:Diviners_with_MS_(TSC).jpg|A Group of s with their UNMS-04W Praetorian escorts File:Diviner-class.jpg|A sketched concept of the File:Core.jpg File:DivinerMSC.jpg File:DivnearS.jpg File:DivwithMs.jpg|A Diviner being escorted by the UNMS-04U Hoplite File:Diviner_Escort.png File:Diviner_Class_(TSC).jpg File:Diviner-class_(TSC).jpg|Various angles showcasing the Diviner File:HopliteEscort.gif Trivia *The Diviner-class Mobile Suit Battleship is based on the A-Laws Battlecruiser from the series, Gundam 00. However, its relative design has been heavily expounded upon. *Most of the ships were named after fierce warriors of long ages past.